warriorz_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriorz Fanfiction Wiki
Welcome to the Warriorz Fanfiction Wiki This is a site for writing awesome Warrior Cats fanfiction that anyone can collaborate to! Make sure to share this wiki with your friends if you liked it, to help the site become more successful. Check out the wiki's current Community Corner post here! General Info FOUNDED: 19 December 2012 Official Abbreviation: WZFW (W'arrior'Z F'anfiction '''W'iki) Badges: ON Chat: ON Important Pages *Policy Projects *PG - Grammar User Birthdays List Feel free to use the link creator to add a direct link to your userpage as the target page/URL then add just your username as text to display with the day after an ~ or - so we can all celebrate the special day! January February March Kittycat79 ~ 15th April Blizzardpelt ~ 23rd May June July Pintosong ~ 23rd Hawkbreath ~ 10th Falconstream ~ 11th August September October Blazefur6776 ~ 28th November December Wiki Allegiances '''LEADER: Kitty DEPUTY: Blizzy WARRIORS: APPRENTICES: Hawk, Blaze, Pinto, Falcon ELDERS (inactive members): CATS OUTSIDE CLANS (current & former major spammers/vandals): If you would like to be added to the Apprentices section, contact me. If I/my Deputy has just given you admin and/or rollbacker rights, me or the Deputy will immediately add you as a Warrior. If your account has changed since you were first added to the allegiances, feel free to delete and redo it so that others can view an up-to-date members list. Thank you. Earning Ranks This is how you ascend/descend to different ranks in the wiki allegiances. In special cases, some requirements may be removed, added or changed. APPRENTICE - Join wiki WARRIOR - 200+ edits, 1 finished fanfic DEPUTY - Former deputy has resigned, 400+ edits, 2 finished fanfics. The above is simply to become a candidate for deputyship; it is the leader who picks the deputy LEADER: Former leader has resigned, 800+ edits, 3 finished fanfics, deputy EXTRA (these are ranks that are never desired): ELDER: Has announced to leader that they cannot partake in wiki activity any longer CATS OUTSIDE CLANS: Trolling users, vandalizing/spamming the site NEGATIVE ACTS (this is is what will cause you to descend to a lower rank or even get banned, see more here): Editing/deleting accounts/articles without permission/reason Abusing admin rights (banning people unnecessarily, rollbacking innocent edits, kicking innocent users from chat, etc.) Trolling/insulting innocent users Repeating acts you have already gotten banned for Making fanfics with curse words/sexual references or scenes, etc. Wiki Advertisements Put links to your wikia site(s) here. Remember to sign, like I (Kittycat79) have already done. Always put the link to the front/main page of your wiki. If you are not an admin and are an otherwise full member of ''this ''wiki, you can ask an admin to put your wiki here, with your username in a link after, like this: Kittycat79, and the adder's name in brackets, like this: (added by Kittycat79). http://warrior-cats-profile.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page - User:Kittycat79Kittycat79]]Miststorm Preys On You... 03:24, September 16, 2013 (UTC) http://wolf-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_Fanfiction_Wiki - Pintosong (added by Kittycat79) http://survivor-dog.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Dog_Wiki - Hawkbreath (added by Kittycat79) http://awesome-pokemon-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page - Pintosong (added by Kittycat79) Latest activity Category:Browse